Chuck Versus the Hangover
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: What happened during the honeymoon in my original story "Against All Odds?" Inspired by The Hangover, Chuck and Sarah get way more than they bargained for when they decided to honeymoon in Vegas. Rated M for language and sexuality, but the good kind.
1. What Could Go Wrong?

**This is a missing scene from my story "Against All Odds." Inspired by **_**The Hangover,**_** this story is going to be slightly smutty and raw but it will still have a plot and premise… at least hopefully. It is rated Mature for language, nudity, sexual themes, whatever bullshit the movie raters try to throw in. I can assure you that there will not be an "intense epic battle" which coincidentally, **_**Lord of the Rings: The return of the King**_** is rated for.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah and Chuck walk into their honeymoon suite inside Caesar's Palace hotel in Las Vegas. The room is not incessantly large, but very homey. The king-size bed is thick with plush bedding and the view is of the opposite side of the strip. This doesn't bother him though, because he already has the best sight standing in front of him, Sarah.

"It's great," Sarah muses as she looks back at Chuck with a smile. He smiles brightly. "Reminds me of my old hotel room."

"We did have some good times in there," Chuck drops the two bags of luggage in the corner and then walks up to Sarah with a giant smile.

"But we're gonna have better here," she smiles deviously as she grips the collar of his shirt and falls back onto the bed; pulling him down with her. He falls on top of her, nestled between her legs as her lips meet his. The kiss instantly turns sensual and passionate as Sarah's tongue demands its allowance Chuck goodness.

"Mmm…" Chuck moans as he smiles down on top of her. "Why do I get the feeling we're not going out tonight?" He says knowingly as he plants a kiss on her lips. She wraps her legs around him and hugs him as the kiss becomes fervent and sensual once again.

She grins over joyed as she tugs his shirt up and shakes it as it catches on his armpits. Chuck breaks the passionate kiss and raises his arms as the shirt glides effortlessly over his face and off his arms. Her hands start roaming his manly chest as his lips lock back onto hers. She feels the subtle curves of his pectoral muscles and the light fuzz of hair along his body and she cannot love it anymore as she is in complete ecstasy with him.

Chuck decides it is her turn to strip off an article of clothing so he spins them so he is now on his back and she is straddling his waist. It's only fair after all. He starts tugging at the buttons on her shirt and she stops the kissing to help him unbutton her shirt. As Sarah's shirt is parted, Chuck gets to see the lacy black lingerie that Sarah is wearing. _She came prepared;_ Chuck's smile intensifies as he sees her breasts nestled perfectly in the sexy bra.

"You like it?" She asks out of breath after all the making out.

"Oh god yes," he places his hands around the sides of her stomach as she sheds the shirt from her arms.

"I got it just for tonight," she smiles deviously.

"God I love this woman!" Chuck shouts to the ceiling with utter content and pleasure. Sarah giggles as his hands slide up and under her bra. His fingers slide over her increasingly perky nipples. She moans in arousal as she cocks her head back. His hands slide to cup her entire breasts and then lift; sliding her bra up and off, revealing her perfect bare breasts that feel the cool air as they are no longer hindered by the bra.

He looks at the masterpiece before him with awe and content. He looks upon the perfect canvas of Sarah's chest with the soft dark nipples that are perfectly encircled by her areolas. He leans forward and plants a kiss in the valley between her breasts. Her hairs raise and goose bumps start to form on her chest at the pleasurable feelings. He grins brightly at her reaction as he looks up to see her smiling with her eyes closed reveling in the pleasure. "I love you," he says more humbly in more of a sigh now.

She opens her eyes and their eyes connect. She feels the electricity charge between them and she admires her new husband. He is the greatest thing in the world. "I love you so much Chuck," she states with the admiration brimming in her voice.

He gathers her in his arms and pulls her down to him; her chest against his face. He guides her right nipple into her mouth and flicks it with his tongue before enclosing it in his mouth and sucking lightly on it. He teases her other nipple with his right hand by rubbing the pad of his thumb and forefinger along the protruding hard nipple.

Her hands go straight to his belt and unbuckle it with expertise. She quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants and pushes them down along with his boxers. She pushes them the length her arms can reach which is to his mid thighs but she doesn't want to let his hand and mouth detach from her nipples. She acrobatically grips the band of his pants and boxers with her toes and slides them down to his ankles. He kicks them off without even a hitch in his teasing on her nipples.

He switches nipples as her left one is now engulfed in Chuck's mouth and her right is softly teased. She feels his mouth tense around her left nipple as her hands grip his hard shaft that is between her legs. Her soft warm hands wrap around his hard member and slowly start to pump up and down in a piston motion.

He moans at the ecstatic pleasure as his right hand decides it needs to show this woman how much more it loves her. It slides south and under her pants and expertly under her panties. It's her turn to moan as his fingers brush over the front of her nether lips. She quickly releases his hard member and unbuttons her pants. She needs Chuck to devour her; defile her now. She quickly gets the pants undone and slides them down quickly along with her black patterned panties that don't really cover anything.

Her bare vagina is immediately met by two long gentle male fingers that gently slide inside her using her own wetness as a lubricant. Another moan escapes her lips as she pulls her chest away from Chuck's amazing massage on her nipples. He looks up at her to see why she stopped. She looks down at him and they lock eyes once again.

He reads the expression on her face flawlessly as he knows exactly what she wants. He sits up and holds her to his chest as she sits straddled over his legs. He holds her tightly with a firm hand on her ass as he stands up and heads for his luggage. She hugs onto him like a koala bear as he leans down and pulls out a strip of ten condoms connected by perforations. "You think we can use all of them tonight?" He smirks suggestively as he holds out the dangling strip of condoms.

"We may need to get some more tonight," she suggests with a giant playful smile on her face. Chuck's smirk turns into a full-blown smile that only Sarah could ever elicit.

/

The afternoon light seeps in through the tiny gap between the curtains as it finally rests on Sarah's face. The room is drenched in the golden orange light that only the afternoon sun can create. Chuck's pants and boxers are still on the floor at the foot of the bed alongside her panties and pants. Her shirt is on the floor on the left side of the bed. Chuck's shirt is lying lazily on top of the couch while her bra is dangling from the lampshade next to the right side of the bed.

The rays of the sun beat down on her eyelids and she instinctively squeezes them tighter before realizing she cannot defeat the natural occurrence and opens her eyes to see the blinding light. She quickly raises her left hand and blocks the direct light against her eye. She turns from her left where the balcony is and looks at Chuck sleeping to her right. Her eyes drift over the peaceful man to see the clock on the end table read '1:42pm.' Her eyes widen in surprise as she shakes Chuck lightly.

"Chuck," she continues to shake him as he groans from the interruption. "Sweetie, it's already past noon."

"What?" He asks groggily without opening his eyes.

"We've been in bed for the last seventeen hours," she informs him with a slight chuckle.

"Damn," he drawls in awe as a smile plays on his lips and he opens his eyes to see his blonde goddess looking down on him. She is resting on her knees and shins, and she is completely nude. He looks over her body from her firm ample breasts down to her clean-shaven vagina between her legs. His eyes follow back up to hers and he sits up. "How am I so tired still?"

"Maybe because we only slept for six of them," she deadpans with a playful smile.

"Looks like we missed that showing of Beatles' Love," he grins brightly.

"I think there's enough love between us," she matches his grin.

"Yes there is. I guess we have no plans then," he shrugs as he quickly hides his head between her legs.

"Chuck," Sarah drawls with playful warning as she feels his lips against her nether lips and his tongue sliding into her pink folds. "Chuck!" She nearly shrieks in the highest pitch Chuck has ever heard come from her. "We're," she calms back down as he pulls his head from the heavenly cavern, "out of condoms," she points to his end table.

He looks over to the table to see ten opened condom wrappers piled on top of the table. He smiles smugly as he looks back at Sarah. "I'm always prepared now," his grin turns wicked. "I'll never not be prepared again," he climbs out of the bed and walks up to his bag. He remembers that fateful time in the motel while on the run. That had to be the worst possible cock-block he has ever had. Sarah watches him bend over slightly and she has to bite her lip from jumping on him in a fervent sexual rage as she stares at his bare ass. "See?" He turns around with another strip of ten condoms.

"Oh god," she sighs with a humongous smile. "We're never getting out of this hotel room." He stalks up to her with the intent to use every one of the condoms.

/

Chuck is standing in front of the mirror of their bathroom completely nude. He wipes away the steam from their hot shower so he can see into the mirror. As he wipes away most of the condensation, a fully naked angel appears over his left shoulder. He looks back to see Sarah as she finishes tying the towel around her head to dry her hair quicker. She saunters up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe we're actually going to make it out of this hotel room tonight," Chuck muses with a big smile.

"Yea, at only seven o'clock," Sarah states sarcastically with a big smile as she looks into the mirror with him.

"Well you kept me busy," he turns to her with a playful smile as his left hand nips at her vagina lips.

"Hey," she steps back and the unexpected pleasurable touch, "I'm still a bit tender."

"Plus," he grins at her reaction, "it's Vegas. Nothing happens till midnight anyways." He states in a confident relaxed voice.

"Yea, what could go wrong?" Sarah states as she walks back up to Chuck and threads her arm in his.

"Yea," he sighs before realizing what she just said. "No, no! Sarah!" He looks at her as if she just ruined everything. "You never say that. Haven't you seen movies before?"

"Well, I finally watched the new Star Trek," she offers as she feels slightly guilty but not really sure why.

"Did you like it?"

"It was cool and the action was fun."

"That's great, but you never say things like that," he smiles apologetically for his slight outburst. "You're just tempting fate."

"Sorry," she smiles bashfully as she looks at her shuffling feet.

"It's fine," he hugs her tightly. "I'm gonna take a few hangover pills. I'm ready to get my drank on tonight," he says in a singsong tone.

"Pull some out for me," Sarah smiles as she steps out of the bathroom.

"Alright," Chuck gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walks out of the bathroom. A minute later, he comes back with two champagne flutes with a few tablets fizzing inside. He hands her one of the glasses.

"Thanks," she takes the flute and grins at Chuck.

"To spending the rest of my life with the woman I love," Chuck says happily as he raises his glass. Sarah glows with love and happiness. "Cheers."

"Cheers," she reiterates happily as they press their glasses together to make a subtle cling. They both down the champagne in a single gulp and grin at each other. They both think, _tonight's gonna be a fun night._

/

Once again, the afternoon light seeps into the room and rests on Sarah's face. The brightness causes her to squeeze her eyes shut. She feels a soft hand plop onto her bare midriff and decides it is time to open her eyes. Her vision is completely blurred as she cannot even make out shapes for the first twenty seconds as everything is so hazy. The hand on her midriff slides up her body and squeezes her left breast. She blinks a couple times to try to regain her vision. The hand fondles her breast with a few uncertain squeezes and a couple pinches of her nipple.

Her vision finally clears enough for her to see everything clearly. She first looks down and sees the hand fondling her breast with a diamond ring on the ring finger of the left hand wrapped around her from her left side. She looks a little closer and notices how thin and feminine the hand looks. Her mind is in too much disarray to think about it as she starts searching from her left and scans to the right.

First, she sees a window where she could've sworn the balcony was. Her eyes continue to see the flat-screen television lying face down on the counter past the foot of the bed, and a framed painting that hangs crookedly above the television. She quirks an eyebrow as she doesn't know how that happened. She keeps turning to her right until she sees a door that is on the wall next to where the door was last night. Again, something is different in the room and there isn't a balcony anymore. There is splatter on the wall that looks like vomit. She is starting to freak out as the room she's in is not the same one they had checked out. She is absolutely certain about that.

She looks down to see she is completely nude except for a single black latex boot on her right foot that goes up to the bottom of her knee. She furrows her brow as she doesn't know where the boot came from. She didn't bring it in her luggage. Her eyes fixate on the hand as it starts descending down her body. Sarah tenses as she looks at the hand intently; still not sure whose hand that is. It looks too feminine to be Chuck's. She tries to pull her left hand down to investigate the unfamiliar hand.

Her arm doesn't budge as something is restraining her wrist. She hears a clatter as she looks up to her left to see her hand wrapped in a pink fuzzy handcuff that is also cuffed to the headboard. "What the…" she mumbles groggily through hooded eyes as she definitely knows she didn't bring those handcuffs. Chuck is already abundantly inventive enough for her.

Sarah's brow furrows in curiosity at what could've aspired last night as the hand quickly slides down her stomach and between her legs. Her eyes widen as the fingers glide over her clean-shaven groin and graze over her vaginal lips. Sarah's eyes widen even farther as the hand comes off and plops back onto her groin with a quick rub across the whole area. It comes off again as if it is expecting something to be there. One last rub up and down causes Sarah to tense up in pleasure. Sarah decides she needs to figure out whose arm that is so she follows the arm that is extending from behind her. She turns her entire body to see who is feeling her up.

/

Carina feels her heavy blanket shuffle on top of her and it lightly stirs her from her innocuous slumber. She feels her hand on warm flesh and she grins with her eyes still closed. She cannot remember the man she decided to bring home. She rarely ever pulls one night stands but she cannot help but be curious with the man she has chosen. She actually doesn't even remember as she tries to think about it. It offsets her slightly that the man's breasts are soft and fatty like a woman's. That shouldn't be right. It is a great feeling breast and Carina is jealous on how firm and busty it is, but that is only if it is a woman's breast. Everything from the size of it, the shape of the areola, to the length of the nipple leaves Carina thinking it is a woman's breast.

She hears a clattering noise of metal on metal but disregards it as her mind cannot process two things at one and is currently on figuring out who this man/woman on top of her is. The so called man's body seems quite well toned and lean. She knows there is one definitive thing that will give her the answer she is looking for and there is no point in playing a guessing game. She slides her hand down the toned body until it slides down the hairless groin between the legs. Her hand freezes as it glides right past the usual area of the penis and scrotum. Instead, she feels soft folds. That definitely isn't right. She must have made a mistake. She pats the groin as if her goal is there somewhere and she is only off by a few millimeters.

Carina cannot find what she's looking for so she decides she will see for herself. It is obviously some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe she is feeling the armpit or something. There is no way she neded up picking up a woman last night… did she? As her eyes slowly open, she gets a flash of blonde hair through her hazy vision. She blinks rapidly so her eyes can finally clear up. When they do, she sees Sarah Wal—Bartowski looking at her with the most frightened wide-eyed expression.

"AH!" Carina lets out a quick loud yell as she puts the pieces together. She just played with Sarah's breast and felt her vagina. She just felt up her best friend. That is just so wrong in her opinion.

A loud bang and the bed trembling puts her scream to a sudden halt. "OW! Shit!" A male voice hoarsely groans loudly. "Why're you yelling?" the voice whines with grogginess.

"What was that?" Carina whispers fearfully as she grabs hold of Sarah and squeezes tightly for comfort. Carina's hands grab onto the part of Sarah with the most surface area. It just so happens that that is Sarah's breasts.

/

Chuck is sleeping peacefully when a sudden scream wakes him with a start and he sits up suddenly. After only a quarter second of sitting up, his head collides with a hard surface. "OW! Shit!" He groans loudly as he puts his hand to his head. "Why're you yelling?" He complains groggily as he tries to assess his location. It is dark and cool. His back is against a hard surface. He looks to his right to see a blinding light seeping under and the bottom of a double counter set. He cranes his head back as far as he can and looks straight up to see more light shining in. The light is coming from a u-shape and he finally realizes that he is under the bed and on his back.

He rolls out from under the bed slowly by the foot area. He struggles to a single knee and then up to his feet. He instantly loses his balance and falls into the wall. He uses the wall to hold himself up. He runs his hands down his face and looks at the occupants of the bed. His slack jawed expression doesn't budge as all he can see is a blur of flesh color on the bed through his hung-over cloudy vision. Instead of figuring out what that is on the bed, he just splashes face down onto the bed next to them. He slowly lifts his head and looks at Sarah and Carina who are smiling sheepishly as they are both completely nude with Sarah still lying on top of Carina. His eyes instantly widen as his vision finally clears and he realizes that he sees a completely nude, except for a single black latex boot, Sarah laying there with her left hand handcuffed to the headboard. Carina is underneath her and completely nude except for a black latex boot on her left leg that reaches the bottom of her knee. Both of them continue smiling sheepishly at him.

He jumps back and falls off the side of the bed and onto the floor. A loud thump reverberates around the room and he slowly gets back up to his feet. "What…?" His jaw completely drops as he looks on in utter confusion.

"Nice package," Carina muses with a sly smile to try to ease the tension as she stares at his manhood while it starts becoming hard and erect from seeing his lovely wife caressed by a beautiful woman. Chuck looks down to see he is completely nude. He lifts his left knee and turns slightly as he covers his groin. His skin turns beet red as he blushes from the embarrassment.

"Chuck," Sarah states worriedly as her eyes fixate on white gauze and medical tape she can see on the edges of his back as he turns slightly in embarrassment, "what happened to your back?" Chuck tries to look at his back by pulling on his shoulder and turning his head but he just looks like a dog chasing its tail as he spins in a circle. "Oh my god," Sarah looks on in horror. "Your whole back is bandaged."

"What?" Chuck asks in fear.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaims with the same worriedness. "Your eye!"

"Ouch," Carina muses with a slight cringe. Chuck feels his right eye and it is slightly puffy and it very tender and sore.

"What the hell happened last night?" Chuck asks with disbelief as he looks around the room in surprise. He is standing over his completely naked wife and her completely naked friend while he is completely naked himself.

"I don't remember," Sarah says truthfully with a rusty voice. "Now please, get me out of this thing." She shakes her cuffed left hand.

Carina slides from underneath Sarah with a full-blown grin on her face. "Clean-shaven, huh? I always knew it." Sarah narrows her eyes at Carina for looking at Sarah's vulnerable body. Sarah impulsively looks up and down Carina's nude body to see her tiny dark nipples in great proportion to her areolas, and the small fiery red Christmas tree that starts at the start of the crease between her legs. Sarah is quite impressed with Carina's lithe body as she feels slightly turned on. "Seriously Sarah, you have one sweet sexy body," Carina states with envy as slight pleasure. "Chuck, you're a lucky guy."

"I know," Chuck smiles brightly at Sarah's nude form.

"Get me outta here now!" Sarah nearly yells as her patience is lost and she hates the vulnerable spot she is in. She shakes the handcuff violently. Both Chuck and Carina are just looking over her nude body like she is a famous painting or something and the bed covers are nowhere to be seen. Wait, there they are… tied to the bathroom door knob.

Carina huffs and rolls her eyes. She grabs a bobby pin from the end table and picks the lock in seconds. "Happy Walker?"

"It's Bartowski," Sarah states proudly as she stands up and looks around the hotel room. "Now where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea," Chuck nods in agreement. "Wait a second!" He blurts out in complete shock. He looks at Carina like she is absolutely insane. "Why the hell are you in Vegas? This is *our* honeymoon."

"You flew us out. You don't remember?" Carina now looks at him like he is crazy. "You won a bunch of money at blackjack and forced us to come by buying us plane tickets."

"Who's us?" Sarah demands cautiously.

"Me, Casey, Morgan, and Bryce," Carina answers nonchalantly.

"Why don't I remember that?" Chuck asks confusedly as he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't remember that either," Sarah shares a look of confusion at Chuck and then turns back to Carina as if Carina has all the answers.

"I actually don't remember anything from last night," Chuck muses with even more confusion.

"Me neither," Carina puts her hands up in surrender. "The last thing I remember was going to Planet Hollywood."

"What the hell, I don't remember that," Sarah says with annoyance as she finally remembers the bandages after the crazy morning; or more like afternoon. "Wait, let me see your back Chuck."

"Okay…" he trails as he turns his back to her. She carefully pulls the tape off the top of his back and peels the bandaging away. Her eyes widen and she lets out a shocked sigh. "What? What is it?" Chuck demands curiously at hearing her sigh.

"It's a tattoo," Sarah states numbly as she is in too much awe of the amazing artwork on his back.

"Tattoo?" Chuck reiterates worriedly. "Oh god, Ellie's gonna kill me."

"It's, it's of me," Sarah muses in the same paralyzed shock.

"Really?" Chuck again tries to look at it but only ends up looking like a dog chasing his tail.

"That's pretty hot," Carina muses as she licks her lips.

"It is kind of sweet," Sarah muses as a smile creeps up on her lips.

"What does it look like?" Chuck demands impatiently.

"It is of me holding a gun up," Sarah answers.

"And it looks exactly like her," Carina fits in.

"Let me see," Chuck walks into the bathroom. After a few seconds, Carina and Sarah hear Chuck state, "holy shit!"

The two girls quickly rush in to see his sudden curse. The bathroom is slightly trashed with the shower curtain torn down and toilet paper splayed around. His right eye is slightly swollen and purple. But those aren't what caused Chuck's profanity as he is mesmerized by the image in the mirror. His tattoo is of Sarah in a sexy black gown and she is holding a gun Timothy Dalton style from the James Bond series. She is winking at the viewer with a big smile on her face.

"That's so crazy," he sighs after inspecting it thoroughly. "It looks just like you and it's pretty sexy," he stifles a chuckle. "You winking like that and all."

Sarah smiles brightly as she looks at Chuck. She cannot help herself as she decides to look over her new husband in all his naked glory, but she notices something eccentric. "Chuck, why is your ass cheek so red?"

"What?" Chuck turns and looks in the mirror with alarm. His left ass cheek is red with multiple tiny fan shaped imprints.

Carina gets curious and decides to look over her body for anything different and unusual. She notices the same marks as Chuck has on her left ass cheek. "What the hell?" She exclaims in annoyance. "I have the same marks!"

Chuck and Sarah both look from his ass to her ass in surprise. Chuck quickly bends over and inspects Sarah's ass to see if there is any blemishes to the perfect backside. She blushes as his hands frame each cheek. "You don't have any marks," Chuck informs her and she quirks an eyebrow as she tries to contemplate what could've made the marks.

As she is in deep thought, her eyes drift towards Carina only for her eyes to rest on Carina's breasts. She quickly glances down out of embarrassment to see Carina's groin and quickly looks back up towards the ceiling. She finally realizes all three of them are completely nude except for the single boot she is wearing and the boot Carina is wearing. "Maybe we should get some clothes on and see where we are," Sarah suggests sheepishly.

"That's the first thing that's made sense to me this whole morning," Chuck huffs as Sarah and Carina look around the room for their clothes.

"Why am I wearing this boot and you're wearing the other?" Carina asks with a chuckle.

"I don't remember," Sarah states with slight resentment as she scolds herself for not remembering. She was trained to withstand high amounts of alcohol and blacking out makes her feel pathetic. "Just help me get it off."

The room is in complete disarray and the chairs are toppled over and their clothes are draped over random objects and areas of the room. After they are all dressed, Chuck peeks outside to see a private hallway with Roman columns that frame the entrance to the main area. Chuck cautiously steps over the vomit pooled on the floor and along the marble tiles in the hallway as Sarah and Carina follow close behind at an even quieter pace than him.

He turns the corner to see an acoustic piano covered in clothes by the glass wall that has a luxurious patio that looks over the entire strip. There is a hot tub on the patio and someone with jet black hair is sleeping with his head above the water and slouched against the corner. Chuck looks down to the couch where Casey is sleeping on the couch in a sitting position. Casey's head is craned back and he is fully clothed in black slacks, a fancy dark blue dress shirt, and a light blue tie. "Check on Casey," Chuck orders Sarah. She walks over and shakes him gently.

This room is a pigsty too. The couch has a hole burnt into it; there is food on the lavish white rug that now looks more like a Jackson Pollock painting than anything else, and the fifty two inch television has a huge hole in it. One of the panes of the glass wall is completely missing and there is a pair of bathroom bars with pillows duct-taped to each end.

"Casey," Sarah shakes him as his eyes flutter against his will.

He lets out a grumble like a sleeping bear before opening a single eye slightly. "What the hell, Walker?" He grumbles groggily through the squinted eye.

"It's Bartowski," Sarah retorts with slight anger as that is the second time they called her by her maiden name. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" He looks around in confusion. "Yea, I'm alright. What the hell happened last night?"

"We were hoping you could answer that," Sarah smiles sheepishly. "Let me guess, you don't remember anything at all."

"Not since going to Planet Hollywood last night." He looks around again at the pigsty room. "What time is it?"

Carina looks at the digital alarm clock dangling over the counter that is only supported by the plug. She reads it out loud, "2:18pm."

"Fuck," Casey drawls as he rubs his hands down his face.

"Who's sleeping in the tub?" Sarah asks as she sees through the missing pane of the glass wall.

"We should probably check," Chuck decides as he looks over at the person in the tub.

"What happened to your face, Bartowski?" Casey asks.

"Beat's me," Chuck shrugs as he walks through the opening to the patio. He eyes it with curiosity and confusion as he steps through it and walks around the hot tub. As he walks around, he sees the profile of someone with a thick beard. He continues until he is looking at the snoozing face of his best friend, Morgan. "It's Morgan." There are about ten towels inside the tub with him. They are all weighed down by the water and sunk to the bottom.

"So, if that's Morgan, then where's Bryce?" Sarah asks Casey and Carina. "You did say we flew him out."

"I'll go check the other rooms," Carina states before running off.

Chuck kneels down next to Morgan and realizes he is only wearing boxers in the tub. Chuck shakes his head as he taps Morgan on the head. "Morgan, buddy," he starts shaking Morgan's head. "Wake up."

"I'm sinking in Dagobah," Morgan groggily complains in his sleep as he doesn't want to wake up. "Help me, Yoda."

"Morgan," Chuck lets out a tiny chuckle as he smiles at Morgan's silliness. "Come on, buddy. Wake up and put some clothes on." He looks up to Sarah and Casey, who was able to stand up and stand next to Sarah. "Can you get him a towel?"

"Sure, I got it," Sarah says before disappearing.

"Chuck?" Morgan looks at him like he is crazy through reddened eyes. "Chuck," he smiles as he remembers flying into Vegas last night. "What's up, dude?"

"Not much, except for waking up completely nude underneath a bed in a room I never been in before," Chuck states nonchalantly. "Other than that, not much."

"What? What do you mean you never been in before?" Morgan furrows his brow. "This is your suite, right?"

"Not that I remember," Chuck quips as he stands up.

Morgan looks around fearfully to see Casey standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His hair is slightly ruffled and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. Morgan finally realizes the liquescent substance around his body and his brow furrows even more. "Why am I in a hot tub?"

"I would tell you but I don't remember anything. Do you?"

"I don't even remember leaving the suite," Morgan chuckles. "It must've been one hell of a night."

"You can say that again," Chuck grins as Sarah comes back with a bed sheet.

"Does this work?" She holds the bed sheet out. "I couldn't find any towels. It's like they've just disappeared."

"That's fine," Chuck says as he smiles at his new wife. "All the towels are the tub for some reason." He turns to his best friend, "Morgan, get dressed."

"Um… guys," Carina states apprehensively as she appears by Casey's side. "I can't find Bryce."

"Did you check every room?" Chuck asks.

"Yea and there's no sign of him," Carina answers truthfully.

**/**

**Pretty crazy, huh? This should be only four chapters but it could go over.**

**Please review.**


	2. It Was Fun For All Of Us!

**Thanks for the reviews. It seems like a lot of people are interested in this story and I hope I don't disappoint as it isn't going to be quite as crazy as the actual movie. I forgot to ask if anyone had any ideas they just need to see in this story or just want.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck, Morgan, Sarah, and Casey are in the suite and they have no idea where Bryce is. "Morgan," Chuck suggests, "dry off and get some clothes on." Chuck feels his pockets and notices everything is there except for his phone. "I can't find my phone. Sarah, can you call Bryce?"

"Sure," Sarah pulls out her phone and dials as Morgan searches for his room.

A second later, a phone rings throughout the room. They all look around frantically until they see it on the upside down table. Morgan bends over and picks up the phone. He inspects it as Sarah sighs in annoyance that Bryce doesn't have his phone. Morgan presses the call button and answers, "Bryce's phone."

"Yea, Morgan, it's me," Sarah states into the phone like it is obvious.

"Oh, hey, Sarah. Why are you calling…? Oh…" Morgan finally realizes as he looks over at Sarah standing there with a quirked eyebrow. "This is Bryce's phone," he informs everyone.

"Obviously, moron," Casey grumbles.

"Don't worry guys, he's probably down by the pool or playing some craps or something," Chuck says without any worry. "Once Morgan throws on some clothes, we'll go down."

/

Chuck and Sarah and their entourage take the elevator down and walk up to the hotel desk where a different woman is working than they remember. "Hi," Chuck smiles disarmingly hoping that his appearance isn't too off-putting. "I would just like to check the status of my room." He hands her the credit card and his California id.

"Ah…" she searches happily, "yes, Mr. Bartowski. We have you in the presidential suite. You upgraded from the honeymoon suite last night." She smiles brightly at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have what time it was, would you?" Chuck asks apprehensively as it would help with the timeframe.

"Absolutely," the hostess grins brightly. "Let's see… The transfer was made at 9:56pm last night."

"Thank you," Chuck nods happily as he takes his credit card and id back.

/

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Morgan take a seat at a table outside by the pool area. The sun is shining brightly and the women are wearing tiny bikinis that they would only wear in Vegas. Chuck wipes his hands down his face as he rests his elbows on the glass table. "How the hell don't we remember anything?"

"I don't know but it's pretty funny," Carina grins deviously with a quick snort.

"It's not funny," Sarah looks at Carina like she is a total bitch.

"It's kind of funny," Carina relents slightly with a light tone.

"Why would we fly you out during our honeymoon?" Chuck asks with complete confusion.

"I don't know," Morgan claims as if everything is going wrong for him.

"You guys were pretty adamant about it. We tried to decline but you had already bought the first class tickets and I'm not gonna say no to Vegas," Carina grins cunningly.

"Chuck, you said you won fifty grand at the blackjack table," Morgan explains as he rests his head on his palms in exhaustion.

"Really?" Chuck smiles in awe as he never knew he could do something like that.

"Yea, you don't remember that?" Morgan looks up at him through strained eyes.

"I don't even remember finishing dinner last night," Chuck states as he looks at Sarah to see if she remembers anymore.

"I only remember sitting down at the blackjack table after dinner," Sarah shrugs apologetically that she cannot be of any more help. With her spy training, she had become more resilient to most drugs.

Casey walks up and takes the last empty seat at their table. "I didn't find Larkin anywhere. I checked the pool, the casino, and the gym."

"This is not good," Morgan mumbles dreadfully.

"We'll find him buddy," Chuck states confidently. "Don't worry."

"We'll start with what we last remember," Sarah decides as she looks at Casey.

"After the Johnny Walker Black," Casey is interrupted by Morgan vomiting a little bit on the floor, "at the bar in Planet Hollywood. I think we went to see that blonde girl's show."

"That blonde girl's show?" Chuck raises an eyebrow. "Do you mean the Peepshow thingy with Hugh Hefner's old girlfriend?"

"Yea, whatever that was."

"Do you remember the time?" Chuck asks.

"Must've been before one."

"And Bryce was there?" Sarah asks.

"Yea, I think so," Casey nods reassuringly.

"What about you guys?" Chuck asks.

"I don't even remember Planet Hollywood," Morgan throws his arms up in dread.

"I just barely remember that one area that has the girls dancing," Carina states with slight sadness that she cannot remember more. "The love pit or sex pit or whatever."

"Okay," Chuck's brow knits tightly as he tries to think of what to do next.

"Whose is this?" Morgan furrows his brow as he shows off a black ring with a red core to everyone.

"That's my ring," Casey snatches it from him and slides it on. "How the hell did you get it?"

"I don't know," Morgan shrugs. "I found it in my pocket."

"No," Chuck steals the attention, "this is good. Check your pockets for anything."

They all dig into their pockets and other than Carina finding a half-eaten Twix bar in her pocket, Casey pulls out a valet ticket. "Humph, a valet ticket at 5:46am," Casey tosses it to the middle of the table.

"Oh god, we drove last night?" Sarah chuckles outrageously.

"Drove what?" Chuck asks curiously. "We didn't bring a car."

"Oh shit," Casey shakes his head in disbelief.

"What?" Morgan asks quickly as his tone is laced with fear.

"If we didn't have a car last night but we did this morning, then there is only so many ways to get it. Buy it or steal it," Casey explains to Morgan.

"We couldn't have won it?" Morgan asks weakly in a higher pitch as his worry increases.

"Nobody ever wins those display cars," Carina deadpans.

"Great…" Morgan drawls dreadfully. "Not only are we missing Bryce but we also stole a car."

"Or won it," Chuck swiftly throws in there. Sarah looks over at Chuck and sees a medical bracelet on his wrist that only hospitals issue.

"Were you in a hospital last night?" Sarah asks Chuck as she points to the bracelet on his wrist.

"I don't know," Chuck inspects the patient tag that hospitals use. "I guess so."

/

The team walks out to the valet and Chuck hands the valet the ticket. "So, we go to the hospital first. Maybe they'll know more about why you were admitted," Sarah plans out.

"Sounds like the best plan," Chuck agrees.

"Yea," Casey grunts his agreement.

A few seconds later, a brand new 1969 silver Mercedes Benz 280SE pulls up. Everyone's eyes watch the car in complete awe. Casey grunts in envy of whoever owns the sweet wheels. The same valet that Chuck gave the ticket to steps out and smiles at Chuck. "Here's your car, sir."

"My car?" Chuck's eyes widen in shock.

"Yep," the valet smiles charmingly as he walks over and hands the keys to Chuck.

"Um, thank you," Chuck pats his pockets down for any money for a tip.

"Here," Sarah comes to Chuck's rescue with a ten dollar bill she hands to the valet.

"Thank you and have a nice day," the valet says truthfully after the nice tip by the most beautiful woman he has ever seen before. The team all shuffle into the car with Chuck driving, Sarah in the front passenger and the rest in the back.

/

"So I was here last night," Chuck asks as he follows the doctor throughout the hospital. Chuck's entourage is right behind him.

"Yep," the doctor answers without paying much attention to Chuck. "You had a very minor concussion. Nothing but some scrapes and bruises. Oh," the doctor lifts a finger as if he just remembered, "you had a high amount of Rufilin in you."

"Rufilin?" Sarah asks with complete shock. "As in rufees?"

"Yea, the date rape drug," the doctor responds nonchalantly.

"I wasn't raped, was I?" A new fear takes over Chuck's expression.

"Actually…" the doctor looks at the clipboard in his hands. Chuck's eyes widen as he believes it is a very possible he was raped. "…Nope."

"Phew…" Chuck sighs with a heavy amount of relief.

"Was there a tall guy, classically handsome, jet black hair?" Chuck asks the doctor.

"Yea, he was with all of you," the doctor answers.

"That's good," Chuck sighs with relief. "Do you remember what time this was at?"

"It says you were admitted at 3:24am," The doctor reads off a chart. "Now I really need to get back to my patients."

"So Larkin was with us at 3:30," Casey muses with slight happiness that they know he was fine at that point.

"Did I have a tattoo or bandages on my back?" Chuck asks the doctor.

"No, now I really need to get back," the doctor insists as his patience is wearing thin.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Chuck pleads much to the doctor's dismay. "Please, it would really help us out."

"Yea, you guys were talking about a wedding."

"Yea, we just got married a few days ago," Sarah glows with happiness as she clings onto Chuck's arm.

"No, you were talking about a marriage that night at the… what was it…" he snaps as he tries to remember. "… The Little Wedding Bells Chapel."

"Do you know where that is?" Chuck asks as he pulls out a pad and pen.

"Yea…" The doctor is now fully annoyed and has had enough. "It's at the corner of screw you and fuck off," the doctor answers with resentment.

"How dare—" Casey grumbles angrily as Carina, Sarah, and Morgan hold him back from pummeling this doctor's face in.

"I'm not a tour guide," the doctor retorts agitatedly. "Now I need to attend to my patients," the doctor pockets the hundred dollar bribe Chuck gave him and he leaves Chuck and his entourage to themselves.

/

They find and arrive at the Little Wedding Bells Chapel. They pull up and Chuck parks in an open spot. "Let's hope they know a little bit more."

"Yea, maybe Bryce is still here," Morgan says with hope.

They walk into the chapel and it is fairly empty. Chuck peeks around the corner to see the actual pews and the stage with white ribbons. A man and a woman are putting up a banner when the man notices Chuck and his entourage. "Hey!" He exclaims happily as he walks up to Chuck and hugs him tightly. "You guys are back!"

"Um… yea," Chuck quirks an eyebrow as he has never seen this man in his life but the man seems so open with them.

"How's the married life?" The man asks happily.

"It's good," Chuck grins.

"Not you," the man chuckles as he looks at Carina," them."

"Us?" Casey's eyes widen in complete shock.

"Come on…" The guy smiles widely as he thinks Casey is joking. "You two lovebirds were all over each other!" He places one hand on Chuck's shoulder and the other on Carina's and pushes them together. "Well she was kind of over her too," he tilts his head at Sarah, "but mostly him." Sarah's eyes widen as does Chuck's.

"Well that would explain this ring," Carina shrugs as she lifts her left hand and shows off the ring.

"Oh hell no!" Casey grunts angrily. "Unwed us right now!"

"But what about the deluxe package you bought?" the man asks as the woman working with him earlier hands him a box about a cubic foot. He pulls out a mug that has Casey holding Carina in his arms as she kisses him on the cheek. "The mugs…" he hands the mug to Casey. "The hats…" the man pulls out a hat with the same picture on it and hands it to Morgan. Morgan puts it on his head. "The shirts…" the man hands one to Sarah.

"Oh, I'm never gonna take this off," she jokes with a smug smirk at Carina and Casey as she slides it over her torso. Carina is just too much in shock to say anything. She has never gotten that wasted before.

"Get rid of all this crap now!" Casey demands.

"Well it's yours now. You can do whatever you want with it," he pushes the box into Casey's arms.

"Was there an average height handsome man with us?" Chuck asks as he tries to gauge Bryce's height with his hand. "Smooth jet black hair?"

"Ah yea!" The man exclaims. "He was with you guys!"

"You wouldn't know where he is, would you?" Chuck asks.

"He left with you guys. I haven't seen you since 2. You guys are freakin' crazy, man! But this guy," he shakes his head as he points at Casey. "This guy!" The man excitedly places his hands on Casey's cheeks. Casey's brow furrows deeply as he starts to grumble quietly. "He's one wild and crazy guy!"

Casey grumbles in annoyance, "I should've brought my gun."

"Thanks for the help," Chuck grins brightly. "And marrying my friends," he snickers. Casey grumbles into Chuck's ear.

"No problem, friends," the man smiles brightly as the team turn to leave.

/

"Okay, so Bryce was last with us at 3:30," Sarah states as they get back into the Mercedes.

"We're torching all this crap," Casey demands angrily as he pulls the hat off Morgan's head.

"Hey!" Morgan retorts. "I liked that."

"Shut up moron."

"Enough guys," Chuck looks back at them. "We first need to find Bryce."

"He's a spy," Casey grumbles with resentment. "He'll be fine."

"Where do we go next?" Carina asks. "We have no more leads."

"What about your tattoo?" Sarah asks Chuck. "Maybe we can find out who did it."

"There're probably a thousand tattoo parlors here. How the hell are we gonna find the right one?" Morgan asks with disbelief as he throws his hands in the air.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Chuck mutters as he wipes his hands down his face in frustration. "I have no idea how we got this car either."

"You think the hotel would know?" Sarah asks.

"You think so? For all we know, one of us could've stole it."

"Well it did have the keys so we didn't hotwire it," Carina muses with a shrug.

"Okay, we'll start with Planet Hollywood because I know we were there at some point," Casey states as his anger of being married slowly dissipates.

"Good idea, Mr. Carina Miller," Chuck quips with a snicker as he starts the car.

"Fuck you," Casey grunts as his anger instantly resurfaces. Sarah snickers with Chuck as they drive off.

/

They walk through the casino floor of Planet Hollywood and pass by the thing Carina was talking about earlier, the Pleasure Pit. Morgan and Casey's eyes look on in fascination as girls in skimpy lingerie dance on poles behind the blackjack tables. Chuck doesn't have to look as he already has the hottest girl in the world under his arms and hugged to his hip.

Carina forcefully punches Casey in the arm to get his attention. "What?" Casey looks at her with annoyance.

"We're married," Carina retorts jokingly. "That's disrespectful to your wife."

"Yea, Casey," Sarah says with a joking smirk.

"Shut up," Casey grumbles as they finally walk up to the bar they remembered being at last night.

"Hi," the female bartender smiles charmingly. "What can I get you guys?"

"Actually, we're looking for our friend. We were here last night," Chuck answers.

"Talk to Sandy," the bartender nods nonchalantly as if she deals with this on a daily basis as she points towards the blonde at the end of the bar bartending. The blonde is of average height and subtly thin but not to where she looks like she needs to eat a cheeseburger. She has long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She has a nicely toned body with a large chest that doesn't looks too large for her body.

"Thanks," Chuck and his entourage walk over to Sandy. She sees them and a giant smile grows on her face instantly as her eyes pinpoint her target. She shoots through the opening between the counters; sprinting past Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Carina, and dives into Morgan's arms, planting a wet juicy kiss on his lips. Morgan's eyes widen in complete surprise as her tongue fervently explores the depths of his mouth.

"You guys are back!" Sandy exclaims overjoyed after releasing the kiss. "I had the best time last night, my little bearded animal," she runs her hands through Morgan's beard and kisses him again. She turns to Carina and Casey, "congratulations on your marriage."

"Don't remind me," Casey grumbles as Carina punches him for acting so rude once again.

"Sorry, he's a bit of a grouch. He didn't get enough of me last night and he's a bit grumpy," Carina quips as she runs her hands down her body.

"I get it," Sandy laughs as she pats Casey's chest playfully. "What happened to you guys last night? You dropped me off at home last night at five in the morning!"

"Um…" Morgan is flabbergasted. "I, uh, we don't exactly remember much from last night."

"Come on Morgy Morg," Sandy laughs at his nervous confused expression.

"Did we uh…" he gestures with his hands about sex.

"No, I'm not that much of a slut," she grins deviously at Morgan with a laugh. He sighs with relief and she pouts at his relieved expression that they didn't. If she was that repulsive, he could've at least been nice about it.

"What? No," Morgan tries to argue. "You're gorgeous. I mean you're very beautiful." Sandy blushes slightly as her cheeks turn rosy. "It's just that I am kind of dating someone."

"No, it's fine," Sandy smiles shyly. "You guys were pretty fucked up. Wait; there was another one of you. Where's Bryce?"

"That's what we were wondering," Chuck exclaims as he leans in towards her in hopefulness. "Have you seen him today?"

"No, not since last night," Sandy shrugs.

"Were you with us when he got his tattoo?" Sarah asks.

"No," Sandy grins brightly. "But you guys talked about it a lot. You were so proud that you had her forever on your body. That and the wedding is all you guys talked about." Sarah smiles bashfully as she now blushes because of Chuck wanting to immortalize her on his back. "You guys really don't remember that?" Sandy asks with slight disbelief.

"Not a single bit," Carina says with slight aggravation that none of them can remember.

"Bryce was with us when we took you home, right?" Chuck asks.

"Yea, I was lying on top of him when you drove us home," Sandy smiles. "There wasn't exactly enough room, you know. I couldn't complain though; lying on top of three sexy men." Sandy pinches Morgan's ass as she grins at Casey.

Morgan chuckles nervously, "That must've been fun for you."

"It was fun for all of us!" Sandy exclaims.

"Do you know how I got the Mercedes then?" Chuck asks as Sandy seems like a gold mine of information about last night.

"You won it."

"Won it?"

"Yea, at one of the casinos. At least that is what you were saying."

You see?" Morgan smirks smugly at Carina.

"Whatever," Carina rolls her eyes apathetically.

"Well that's good to know," Sarah quips with a smile. "Were you with us the entire night?"

"No, you guys went to see the Peepshow while I still had to work until four. You guys chilled at the bar for about a half hour until my shift ended and then took me home! Definitely the best shift I've ever had!"

"I'm glad we made your night so fun, but somehow we lost Bryce after dropping you off so it must've been some time after five. Do you have any idea where we were headed?" Chuck asks. Sandy looks deep in thought as she tries to remember.

"Did we say anything? Or say we wanted to do something?" Sarah asks with hope.

"Um…" Sandy drawls unsurely. "I don't think so. I was pretty tired, but I think you guys were calling it quits too."

"Damn," Chuck sighs before smiling at her. "Thank you for the help. You don't understand how much this has helped us. Now we know Bryce was with us at five in the morning and we got back to the hotel before six."

"You're welcome," Sandy smiles brightly. "I haven't had that much fun in so long. Any time you guys are in Vegas, come in and talk to me." She grabs Morgan's hand and writes her number on it with a pen.

"Will do," Sarah smiles happily. For some odd reason, Sarah really likes this girl and could see herself and her becoming great friends.

"I'm gonna miss my Morgy," Sandy hugs Morgan and gives him another wet kiss on the lips while squeezing his ass very tightly.

"Um, I, uh, I'm gonna, uh, miss you too," Morgan finally stutters out nervously.

"You're so cute," Sandy pinches his cheek before she looks to the crowd forming at the bar. "I sadly have to get back to work but come by any time." She dawns a sad frown as she looks at her new friends.

"Again, thank you," Sarah says as they turn around and Sandy goes back to work. "So, we know Bryce was with us at five, so where could we've lost him in the last hour?"

"Um, I'm sorry guys," Carina drops her head in shame as she finally puts the pieces together.

"What do you mean?" Casey instantly appears at her side as he looks at her with worry and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I really screwed up," Carina looks up into Casey's blue eyes with utter remorse. "The hangover pills we took weren't actually hangover pills."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asks as she can feel her anger rising. It is just like Carina to have done something to them.

"They were an experimental drug I acquired from one of my more recent missions," Carina explains sadly as she presses her face into Casey's chest. "They were supposed to be like ecstasy without the ill effects."

"But they weren't ecstasy! They were Rufees!" Sarah nearly shouts.

"You think I knew that?" Carina buries her face back into Casey's chest sadly as she feels completely responsible for Bryce missing.

"Hey," Chuck places his hand on Carina's shoulder as he speaks humbly, "at least we weren't drugged by a stranger."

"That's true," Sarah agrees with Chuck as she hates seeing her longest friend look so down and remorseful. Sarah has never seen Carina so pained and apologetic before. "And we're gonna find him," Sarah states confidently.

**/**

**Again, if anyone has any ideas that they'd like to read about in this story, let me know in a review or message.**

**Please review.**


	3. I Know Where Bryce Is!

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope this story is to your liking. I have some fun laid out to help you learn how crazy the night was.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

The team, minus Bryce, takes the Mercedes back to the hotel. Not only is it starting to get late, but maybe the hotel employees might know something. They park at the valet and Chuck steps out as the valet employee runs up to take the keys. "Hey," Chuck smiles charmingly at the young man who cannot be older than eighteen, "you wouldn't happen to know who was working this morning from five to six, would you?"

"Um…" the valet fidgets nervously as everyone evacuates the car. "I'm not really allowed to tell you."

"Is there someone I can talk to that would tell me?" Chuck asks sincerely. He can understand this kid's hesitation and wouldn't want to risk getting the poor kid fired.

"My boss," he points to the older man at the valet booth in a white dress shirt and a red vest over it.

"Thank you," Chuck hands the kid a ten dollar bill as Chuck takes his ticket.

"Thank you so much," the kid beams as he steps in the car and drives off.

They start to walk up to the 'boss' at the valet booth before Sarah stops them by placing her hand on Chuck's chest. "What?" Chuck looks at her with confusion.

"I think you should let me handle this one," she smiles confidently.

"Why?" Chuck furrows his brow for a brief second before realizing what her intentions are. "No," he shakes his head defiantly. "Sarah, you are not seducing him. We're married!"

"Chuck," she pouts with the most adorable puppy dog look, "You know that I love you more than anything in this world but we don't have time for you to bribe him hundreds of dollars."

Chuck knows her reasoning is shoddy at best, but he cannot fight that face. He also does feel slightly bad for Sarah. It is like a guilty pleasure to be able to use her spy skills once more. "I love you too Sarah," Chuck smiles brightly. "Seduce his brains out." Chuck happily says because he knows that Sarah loves him and he can easily trust her completely now. She also knows the limitations he could watch and she would never let it go farther than a peek down her cleavage as she innocently needs to bend over for something pointless. He just loves the dazzling bright smile that making her day brings, which then in fact, makes Chuck's day so he is smiling just as brilliantly.

"Thank you," Sarah glows with happiness that Chuck would be sweet enough to let her do this. He used to always mope and hate when she had to do seduction missions and she felt the same way since meeting him, but now he that he is secure with her loving him, he is alright with it finally. "I love you so much right now and want to kiss your fucking brains out but that would kind of ruin the whole seducing him if he were to see us… and then it would be pretty hard to do it… not that I can't do it… but I'd rather not."

Chuck grins wider than he knew that he can. "My Sarah is actually rambling. I guess I've rubbed off on you." He fights every urge to pull her into a loving hug and lay a juicy sloppy kiss on her forehead for good luck.

"Shut up," she punches him in the arm playfully as she cannot stifle the grin forming on her lips. "Love ya," she leaves her entourage behind, unbuttons the top buttons of her blouse and saunters up to the valet man at the booth. He has a nametag that reads: Jason.

The man instantly stares at her chest through her conservative blouse and up to her face with a dazzling smile. "How may I help you ma'am?" He asks flirtatiously as a grin grows on his face thinking, _Man, I love Vegas_.

"Well," Sarah flashes a seductive grin as she plays with her hair like a ditzy blonde, "I'm kind of looking for my friend."

"This friend wouldn't be a boyfriend, would he?" The man tries to ask unfazed but a slight bitterness seeps in his tone.

Sarah's eyes nearly widen as she remembers the wedding ring on her finger. It feels so customary and 'just right' that it should be on her finger as if it is now an extremity of her body that she forgot to remove it before walking up to Jason. "No, silly," she laughs loudly and bows forward as she puts her hands behind her back and she quickly slides the ring off her left hand and pockets it. _There goes the flash of cleavage_, Sarah thinks despairingly. She feels an unnerving shiver around her finger as the ring is removed. "He's my brother," she lightly claps him in the shoulder. "I'm single, silly."

"How may I help you then, miss?" His grin and expression become completely open and friendly at hearing the good news about her being single.

"Well," she reads his name on the nametag, "Jason, I came home last night pretty late, you know, Vegas," she gives him a knowing grin and he returns it with a nod. He's trying to imagine the sick things that she did and hopefully he can do with her if he plays this right. "And I would really like to know who was valeting at five to six this morning."

"I don't know if I can give out that information," Jason frowns slightly. He wants to help out this 'damsel in distress' but he doesn't know if it is worth risking his job.

"Please," she pouts adorably, "I can really use your help."

"I really want to," Jason winces with hesitance as he feels the 'male complex' need to help her; especially when she is the hottest girl he has ever seen in his life and he sees hot girls every day in Vegas.

She deepens her adorable pout as she protrudes her lower lip even farther, "I really, really need your help to find him." She bounces on the balls of her feet as she mindlessly plays with his nametag while expertly keeping her look of hopefulness.

As Chuck watches from the distance, he feels slightly jealous. He quickly scolds himself for thinking that. She is his wife. He has no reason to be jealous as the roles would be reversed if Jason knew she was married to Chuck. Chuck doesn't know what it is, but seeing her playing with the nametag is just so god damn sexy and his jealousy raises again as he starts to clench his fists; his knuckles whitening.

Jason watches as her thumb brushes over the text on his nametag and he completely loses it. He cannot keep his composure anymore. "His name's Enrico," he finally relents with a strangled smile. "He'll start his shift at two tonight, but I never told you this."

"Thank you so much," Sarah continues to bounce as she flashes a dazzling smile that causes Jason to freeze in shock at how gorgeous she looks. She happily skips away, leaving Jason frozen in place.

Sarah skips up to Chuck with a giant smile on her face as she gives him a big loving kiss on the lips; making it extra sloppy for fun. She slips in a little tongue and a quick grab of his ass before pulling back. "I still got it," she smiles brightly.

"Obviously you still got it. You're the most beautiful girl in the world," Chuck grins as he holds Sarah in his arms. Carina scoffs at Chuck's comment, but Sarah is too overjoyed to pay any attention.

"His name is Enrico and his shift starts at two," Sarah explains to everyone.

"So what do we do now?" Morgan asks.

"We get some sleep until two and talk to the little punk," Casey suggests as if he is giving orders to his own team.

"Um, we kind of need to clean the room, don't we?" Morgan shrugs sheepishly.

"It's Vegas," Carina scoffs nonchalantly, "they're used to cleaning crazy messes like that."

/

Because they're stuck waiting and they cannot sleep while worrying over Bryce missing, everyone is cleaning the room up. Morgan removes a used bed sheet to reveal the keyboard of the room's piano. Chuck notices it and cannot help himself as he flips the piano bench upright and places it in front of the piano and sits down. He lets his mind cool down by singing out what is in his head in a freestyle classical symphony.

"_When does Vegas sleep…?"_ He starts to subtly sway to the music as he sings.

"_When the casinos are open twenty-four seven…."_

"_Does that mean they don't dream…?"_

"_Like Vampires or zombies…?"_

"_Do they spend their lives with no outlook…?"_

"_Or do they just live in the moment…?"_

"_Why would we forget everything…?"_

"_Why can't we all just live like a king…?"_

"_My two best friends got married…"_

"_Without even knowing that they were doing it…"_ Sarah stops cleaning as she is intrigued by the melody and looks over as Chuck gets engrossed into his song.

"_I won a car and lots of money…"_

"_All because of my sweet honey…"_ Sarah cracks a smile at hearing him call her that as she sits on the couch and listens contently while he continues.

"_We're gonna clean this room…"_

"_Then we're gonna save our best friend from doom…"_

"_We're gonna find our best friend Bryce…"_

"_Then we're gonna check out all the sights…"_

"_Bryce, Bryce, Ohhhhhhh, Brycey, Brycey, Bryce…"_ He sings loudly as he holds the notes and sways with the tune.

"_And if he's been killed by crystal meth tweakers…"_

"_Well then we're shit out of luck."_ Chuck unceremoniously finishes the song as he sits back and looks at the crooked clock to his right to see they still have a few hours until two in the morning.

/

As the minute hand of the crooked clock in their hotel suite ticks to the twelve and the hour hand arrives at the two, Chuck and Sarah head down to the lobby and proceed to the valet where they locate Enrico sliding on his vest as he is about to start his shift. Sarah quickly notices that he cannot be older than twenty as they walk up.

"YO!" Enrico exclaims as he throws his wide open palm out towards Chuck. Chuck, with slight surprise, puts his hand out to shake it but Enrico gives him a high five and then bumps his fist against Chuck's. "Hey," he smiles charmingly at Sarah and she returns it. "What's happenin'?"

"That's a good question," Chuck smiles slightly as he has never seen this guy in his life but he seems so fond of Chuck. "Last night was pretty crazy," Chuck chuckles as he tries to act cool and 'gangster' around the young hipster.

"Yea, I'm surprised you guys got here in one piece," Enrico laughs loudly. "You guys were fucked up!" He drawls in awe.

"Yea, um, do you remember our friend, Bryce?" Chuck asks. "He's a little shorter than me, has jet black hair, good looking guy?"

"Oh yea, what about him?"

"Was he with us last night when we valeted the car?" Sarah asks quickly.

"Yea, why?" Enrico furrows his brow.

"We can't seem to find him," Chuck says with slight guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry guys, but if I see him, I'll let you know," Enrico shrugs apologetically. "That's the best I could do."

"It's fine. You've helped us out a lot. That means he was with us when we got back so he can't be too far," Chuck says with a slight thankful smile.

"I'm really sorry," Enrico states again.

"Don't be. Thanks for the help," Sarah smiles at him before her and Chuck turn back towards the entrance of the hotel.

/

Everyone is inside the hotel suite cleaning up lazily just after Sarah and Chuck came back and told them the news. "This is hopeless," Morgan throws his arms up in disappointment. "We have no idea where he is!"

"I hate to say it," Casey states truthfully, "but the moron's right. We have no more leads."

"Maybe we should call Beckman," Carina suggests with a shrug.

"I don't think that is such a great idea," Chuck states apprehensively as he shakes his head. "I don't think she would be too happy knowing we lost one of her top agents." Chuck's eyes drift off to Sarah's gorgeous toned ass as she bends over to dry off the wooden floor. Chuck notices she is using a bed sheet and his brow furrows. "Sarah, babe, what's with the bed sheet?"

"There aren't any towels," Sarah states nonchalantly as she continues to mop up the floor.

"Dammit," Casey grunts in annoyance and impatience, "I'm calling Beckman. She'll be able to track his watch if he's still wearing it." Casey pulls out his phone to dial.

Chuck's mind starts to churn quickly as he again looks at Sarah's perfectly shaped ass but his eyes quickly drop to the bed sheet she is using as a towel. He recalls her stating there aren't any towels a few seconds ago, but she said the same thing this morning when Morgan woke from inside the hot tub. Where could all the towels have gone? Chuck's eyes widen in surprise. He knows where Bryce is.

"Casey!" He shouts hastily as everyone looks at him like he is crazy. "Hang up the phone now! I know where Bryce is."

Casey looks at him like he is crazy but quickly ends the call before it starts ringing. "Where?" Casey asks curiously as his brow knits.

Chuck stands up off the couch and hurries to the front door as everyone follows him. "You know how Sarah is using a bed sheet to mop the floor?"

"Yea, there're no towels," Sarah shrugs nonchalantly as she doesn't quite know where Chuck is going with this. "They're all in the hot tub…" Sarah's voice drops off as she realizes it too. "Oh my god! It's so obvious!"

"What?" Morgan asks confused. "Where is he?"

"He's in the linen closet!" Chuck exclaims as he shoots out of the front door in a sprint. "We must've sent him to get new towels last night!"

They race down the hallway towards the linen closet on the floor as they shout, "Bryce!" multiple times. Chuck gets to the door and it is locked. "Damn, it's locked," Chuck mutters in annoyance.

"Move," Casey states as he kicks in the door with a single flawless boot to the door. The door swings abruptly as it bangs against the wall of the closet.

The closet is dark as Carina fumbles around for the light switch. Chuck and Sarah look around the illuminated area of the fifteen by fifteen foot closet. They see a shelf toppled over and a mountain of towels next to it. Carina finally gets the switch on and the room illuminates, but there is no sign of Bryce.

"Bryce," Chuck shouts as he looks in the large closet.

"Dude," Morgan smiles goofily as he sees the mountain of towels. "I've always wanted to do this," he falls backwards onto the towels and hits something definitely harder than a towel. A low groan is heard through the room as Morgan gets up in confusion of what he could've hit. He clears away a few towels to see Bryce laying there and staring with squinted eyes.

"Bryce!" Chuck sighs quickly as he pulls Bryce up to his feet.

"What the hell?" Bryce asks as his head is thrashing and the bright light is burning his pupils.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asks with genuine care as she kneels next to him.

"Where am I?" Bryce asks confusedly.

"You're in a linen closet at Caesar's Palace," Chuck smiles brightly as he sees his friend in one piece.

"I know that," Bryce deadpans as he looks at everyone. "I mean, why the hell did I wake up in a damn linen closet?"

"Well, last night, Carina decided to change our hangover pills with rufees," Sarah glares at Carina in anger.

"I thought it was ecstasy," Carina defends herself with a huff.

"Whatever," Sarah mutters before turning back to Bryce. "So we have no memory of what the hell happened last night. We must've sent you to get some more towels and you locked yourself in here."

"What a moron," Casey mumbles jokingly.

"Shut up Casey," Carina punches him in the arm.

"Well," Bryce shrugs with a giant smile as there isn't anything more to discuss, "I found some more towels."

/

"Okay," Chuck states as they are all gathered in the somewhat cleaned hotel suite. "You guys are going home or at least getting a new hotel room because Sarah and I have some unfinished business," he winks at Sarah, who blushes almost instantly as she has to fight every urge not to climb onto his lap right now. She actually surprises herself that she isn't on his lap at the moment. It must've just been the relief of the situation and she didn't realize she sat across from him.

"Come on Chuckles," Carina plops onto Chuck's lap while smirking devilishly. Sarah lets out a low feral growl that doesn't go unnoticed. Carina continues unhindered though, "You didn't like having a threesome with me?"

"What?" Everyone, including Chuck exclaims as their eyebrows ascend past their hairlines.

"I knew you had it in you," Bryce jokingly pats Chuck on the back but Chuck just glares at him menacingly for praising him.

"I'm sure it happened," Carina shrugs nonchalantly as she cups Chuck's cheek with her palm. "I did wake up underneath Sarah. Oh!" she grins deviously, "and we were all completely nude."

"No, that didn't happen," Chuck demands shakily as he realizes it easily could've happened. Not that he would be complaining. He has fantasized about having a threesome before; what guy hasn't? But ever since being with Sarah, he hasn't felt any urge or need to think about threesomes except for the one mission with Carina and the diamond. That red lingerie she was wearing that one night trying to seduce him was just too hot not think about what she and Sarah would do together in a 'perfect' world. Damn, why couldn't he be immune to rufees?

"Well, we'll never know for sure," Carina smiles brightly as she gets off Chuck's lap and walks to an empty seat. She just loves screwing with Sarah and Chuck and will use any opportunity to tease them. She honestly doesn't know if they did or not, but she doesn't think they did. She does slightly have a fetish with handcuffs and can conclude that she probably cuffed Sarah to the headboard, but she usually acquires a satisfied feeling after a night of hot smutty sex and she didn't feel anything on that spectrum when she woke up with the worst hangover ever. But then again, she wouldn't have minded if they had. She was always curious how Sarah tastes. Ever since meeting on the C.A.T. Squad all those years ago, she has had a slight infatuation with the mysterious yet sexy Sarah Walker. Chuck's not a bad looking guy and she wouldn't mind that 'monstrosity' inside her. Damn, why couldn't she be immune to rufees?

"Carina, you are to never talk about this ever again," Sarah demands with full intent to make her pay if she doesn't promise. "All of you. We are to never talk about what may have happened. You got me?"

"Jeez, Walker," Carina puts her hands up in surrender. "I'm just fucking with you. I'm sure Chuck is a faithful handsome nerd and you're probably just the sweetest little angel," Carina's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Promise me," Sarah states with the same threatening edge as she ignores Carina's chiding. "All of you."

"Fine," Casey answers first as he doesn't really care about what went on. He is slightly content with having some new ammunition to annoy Chuck and Sarah with now, but otherwise, he'd rather not talk about the night. "I promise to never talk about it."

"Alright," Morgan huffs as he is completely envious of Chuck for having a threesome with the two hottest girls he's ever met, let alone seen. "I promise not to talk about it either."

"Bryce," Sarah warns.

"Obviously I promise," Bryce exclaims as he throws his palms out. "You think I want people knowing I passed out in a fuckin' linen closet?"

"Good," Sarah states seriously with a curt nod as she turns to Carina. "Carina, promise me."

"Come on," Carina drawls as she really doesn't want to have to. To her, the night was probably hilarious and the most fun they had ever had. She just believes Sarah is being a total sour puss about it.

"Carina, I'm not letting you leave until you promise us," Sarah's voice remains bold.

"Fine," Carina huffs in annoyance. "If it really makes you feel better Walker—"

"Bartowski," Sarah quickly corrects.

"Whatever the hell it is," Carina throws her arms in the air in irritation. Carina states slowly and clearly with annoyance, "I… promise… not… to… talk… about… last… night… again… Happy?"

"Greatly," Sarah grins as she looks over at Chuck. "Now if you'll excuse us," she walks over to him and pulls him to his feet. "You guys can show yourselves out," she states over her shoulder without looking back as she drags Chuck by his wrist and into the suite's master bedroom with a hurried step.

**/**

**The next chapter is the last chapter but definitely not least. If there are things you just have to see or could imagine being hilarious, let me know and I'll add them in using my own style.**

**Please review.**


	4. A Bit Possessive, Mrs Bartowski?

**Thanks for the reviews. I tried to get in some of your suggestions which is why it is longer than usual but you should enjoy it. I'm sorry in advance if anything offends you. It was a blast writing this and it is a close race between which chapter was more fun, the first or last.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Ugh," Casey grumbles with utter disgust as Sarah and Chuck close the master bedroom door with a resounding slam.

"Can we get out of her before I start hearing…'Things'?" Bryce asks lightly but he is serious, he definitely doesn't want to hear Sarah moaning, or Chuck moaning for that matter.

"I'm with Larkin," Casey stands up and heads for the door hastily. Sarah has always been like a sister to him and no brother wants to hear their sister getting 'freaky' with someone else unless they are characters on that show _Game of Thrones_.

"You're not going to take your wife's hand?" Carina asks with a mocking pout. She didn't know she could enjoy being married so much. She has always been lighthearted and she always looks for the humor in every situation so she loves teasing Casey and now she has the ultimate way to. She's going to stay with him as long as he can take it.

"Wife?" Bryce's eyes widen with shock.

"Oh yea," Carina grins slyly. "You didn't hear. Last night Casey and I got married," she happily shows off the ring on her left finger. "So, move over bonsai tree. I'm taking over!"

"Wow," Bryce grins in disbelief. He honestly had a few thoughts that Casey may have been built like a Ken doll down below. "I never saw the day I would be a fifth wheel."

"Don't worry," Casey grumbles with his usual disgusted demeanor, "We're getting divorced the moment we get back to Burbank."

"Ouch…" Carina pouts over exaggeratedly with mock sadness. She does feel slightly dejected that Casey adamantly wants no part of being married to her. What is so wrong with her? Does he not like how she looks or is it how she acts? Maybe he dislikes her for what she has done in her past; killing, fucking, lying, and manipulating. She hides it well but she is hurt deeply by his loathing of their marriage.

"Whatever," Bryce places a firm hand on Carina's back and the other on Morgan's back as he pushes them towards the door. "We can talk about it somewhere else." Bryce really just wants to get out before hearing Sarah's moaning or any other noises from the bedroom.

"Okay, okay," Morgan hurries to the door and they push out. He is on the same board as Bryce. Moaning equals awkwardness.

As Bryce grabs the handle of the door to close it, he hears a loud pleasurable female moan from the bedroom. "Ugh…" Bryce cringes as he scrunches up his face and shuts the door quickly.

/

"That got them to leave," Sarah giggles after the incessantly loud moan she faked.

"Yes it did," Chuck laughs with her before turning serious and heartfelt. "But are you really sure?" Chuck asks humbly as he doesn't want to do anything Sarah isn't comfortable with.

"I trust you Chuck," She smiles softly as he kneels next to her completely nude body resting on the bed. Those simple words mean a great deal to Chuck. He knows that spies can never be too trustworthy and for Sarah to truthfully say that is a huge deal. He gently cuffs her hands to the headboard with the pink fuzzy cuffs and steps back to admire her.

"I love you," he says humbly with pure heart and truth as he looks into the radiating beauty of her blue eyes.

"I love you too," she says with the same exact emotions as she looks into the swirling chocolate of his eyes.

He parts her legs with a firm hand on the inside of each toned thigh. He looks upon her perfect Tunnel of Love and the sweet succulent folds it houses. He slowly guides his lips to her nether lips. Sarah lets her eyes close in pleasure as his tongue penetrates her folds and his hands glide up to her unhindered breasts. A smile grows on her face and she shudders with arousal as his tongue gently works wonders and his hands fondle her breasts with great care and pleasure.

/

"Did you ever find your phone sweetie?" Sarah asks as she packs away her last pair of skimpy lingerie as they get ready to leave.

"No," Chuck sighs with slight sadness. "It's alright. I think I can afford a new one," he chuckles as he meets her at the front door. After checking how much money they won and how much spent, they still had over thirty grand in cash.

"I'm sorry," she gives him a peck on the lips as she presses her chest against his.

"It's fine. You ready to drive home?" Chuck asks as he picks up her suitcase.

"Five hours in the car with you?" Sarah smiles deviously. "However will I entertain myself," she bites her lower lip tentatively as she stares at his crotch.

Chuck sees where her eyes are looking and his eyes widen in fear. "Oh no!" He exclaims as he slowly shakes his head. "Last time you did that we almost crashed!"

"But that was on the 405!" Sarah protests with an adorable pout. He can see the amount of want in her eyes swirling around greedily. "There are never any cars on the Fifteen!"

"Except for cops," Chuck argues like it is obvious. "How am I supposed to explain to them that my wife won't stop rubbing my crotch while I'm driving?"

"Just like that," Sarah answers weakly because she knows he's right before an idea strikes her. "How 'bout I drive then? The car is automatic so I could use you as my shifter." She dons the adorable pout that Chuck can't resist.

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow before realizing what she means by 'shifter.'

"You know that I'm a good driver," she continues to supply her side of the argument. "I promise not to speed or break any laws."

"Isn't having sex while driving against the law?" Chuck raises an eyebrow but he cannot hold back his grin.

"Not on paper," Sarah smiles widely as she can see Chuck coming around to her side with a giant blush. "Come on…" she stresses as she presses her chest flush against him again. "It'll be fun," she tries to entice him further with peer pressure.

"The chivalrous gentleman in me doesn't want to let you drive but you do provide a strong argument," he gives her a full-on Bartowski smile to convey that he is agreeing with her and she can drive.

"Yes!" She jumps into his arms and attacks his lips hungrily with hers. She wraps her legs around his waist as his hands cup her ass to hold her steady.

After the five minutes of continuous making out, they finally break it off. Sarah wipes away a bit of her lipstick residue that is stuck to Chuck's lips and grins. "Ready?" She asks with her brightest smile .She is glowing with happiness and Chuck cannot be more content with her expression.

"Yep," he smears off the lipstick residue from her mouth to make her look at least presentable to the public.

/

After putting the bags in the trunk, Chuck steps into the passenger door and sits next to Sarah who is wearing a loose hanging blouse that shows a lot of cleavage and some simple jeans. She looks so sexy in her Oakley Crosshair 2.0 glasses. She grins at him as she happily pipes, "ready?"

"Hit it babe," Chuck states coolly as he smiles back at her.

She turns the car into drive and steps on the gas pedal. The car roars to life with German engineering that she can appreciate as she is used to her Porsche which was made in Germany. The car speeds off and they head straight down the strip and towards Los Angeles.

After only approximately five minutes outside of Las Vegas, Chuck is staring out the window at the desert when he feels a hand rub up his left thigh. He jumps in surprise as he lifts his leg, kneeing the bottom of the dashboard. He looks at her with a flustered but incredulous look.

"What?" Sarah asks innocently.

"Already?" A smile grows on his face. "We've barely made it out of Vegas."

"What can I say," she grins mischievously, "I'm addicted."

Chuck is about to make a snarky comment when the glove department pops open from his reflexed kick. He notices the registration form for the car and lifts it so see his phone sitting there and smiles. "Hey, my phone was in the car the whole time," he exclaims happily.

"Great," Sarah smiles as her hand once again rests on his thigh. Luckily he wasn't quite as startled this time and he hits the power button on his iPhone while grinning at Sarah because her hand is warming him up quickly. The screen flickers with life as the Apple sign appears. Sarah's hand pulls on Chuck's inner thigh a bit forcefully and he slides closer to her so she can have her entertainment while driving. It's the least he can do after all if she's so willing to drive.

Her hand slides farther up his inner thigh until it is completely cupped around his throbbing gristle. He tries to control his breathing as she massages him through his pants. Luckily he switched out of his jeans for some looser pants when she decided to drive because his pants are tightening rapidly as his phone finally loads the home screen and all the apps. "Hmm…" He mumbles curiously as he searches through his multiple apps. He sees the Gallery app and selects it. _What's the worst that could happen_, he thinks to himself as he sees the first image capturing Morgan dancing on the strip pole in 'The Pleasure Pit' section of Planet Hollywood. "Hi—oh!" Chuck exclaims as his eyes widen.

"What?" Sarah asks curiously as she stops massaging him but leaves her hand there anyways.

"There are um pictures from that night on here," Chuck states sheepishly with slight awe.

"Really?" Sarah looks over at him with curiosity. "Let me see?" She leans towards him.

"Not while you're driving," Chuck protests because he definitely doesn't want to die when his life is so perfect right now.

Sarah pulls the car over on the side of the highway, turns it off and slides over against Chuck while bringing her legs onto the seat so she is leaned against his side. "Let's see," she demands as she looks at his phone. "Holy shit," she laughs loudly.

The first couple pictures are of Morgan dancing on one of the strip poles at the Pleasure Pit in Planet Hollywood. Then the dancer whose pole he commandeered is fighting him for it. The last picture is of two security guards pulling Morgan off the pole and down from the stage.

The next group of images is Casey and Carina's marriage. The first image is of Carina in a yellow wedding dress while a baby blue tuxedo-clad Casey is carrying her and they are both smiling brighter than Chuck or Sarah have ever seen. They actually look like a happy loving couple together. The next image is the six of them; the men in tuxedos while Sarah is in a pink bridesmaid dress, and they are all smiling widely at the camera. The next image is of Carina pulling Casey's head down and delivering a powerful kiss. The next image is of Carina grabbing Sarah's cheeks and kissing her with the same forcefulness. The image after that is of Chuck trying to part the two girls but their lips are locked tighter than a vice grip. The last image is of Carina back in Casey's arms as she is kissing him passionately.

Chuck and Casey are arguing on the street. Bryce is holding a stack of money in the air as if he is betting on something. The next picture is of Chuck taking the money from Bryce's hands. Then Chuck turns the right side of his face towards Casey while Casey is cocking back his left hand. Casey's fist is striking hard against Chuck's right eye. The last image is of Chuck is on the ground unconscious while everyone is crumpling over with laughter and Sarah is on her knees cradling Chuck's head in her lap.

Chuck is lying on the hospital bed asleep with Carina on one side of the bed and Sarah on the other and they are both kissing each of his cheeks. Bryce and Morgan are laughing while pointing at Chuck and Casey is behind them cracking his knuckles proudly. Then Chuck is awake and laughing with Sarah, Carina, Bryce, and Morgan. The last image is of Chuck holding a forty ounce bottle of beer and laughing while pointing at his reddened eye and everyone is laughing with him.

Sarah, smiling joyously, is covered up to her neck in a bath tub full of money. The next image is Sarah splashing mounds of money up; the money cascading around her. Sarah is then standing up in the tub as she is happily tossing a mound of bills in the air; the numerous bills feathering down around her like drizzle as it lands in every crevice of her clothing and the floor tiles around the tub.

Casey's eyes are wide in surprise as Carina's legs are around his waist and her lips are pressed against his cheek; the Paris Eiffel Tower looming in the background.

The next set of images is at Planet Hollywood where all of them are posing with the whole female cast of Holly Madison's Peepshow. The next image is of Morgan lying sideways across the female cast members holding him. Then Carina is kicking her leg up in synchronization with all of the cast members in a burlesque-like fashion. The last image is of the whole cast flashing their chests while Bryce is in the center flashing his chest too.

Chuck is smiling widely with his arm around an old lady playing slots who is smiling at the camera. The next picture is Sarah with huge smile on her face as she sits with the same old lady who seems just as happy as the last picture. Then Chuck is jumping around like a maniac in front of a slot machine that shows the three dials all on a picture of a car. Then he is shaking Steve Wynn's hand in front of the silver Mercedes on the pedestal behind them. The next image is of him and Steve Wynn in the Mercedes happily watching Sarah dancing on the hood as if she was in a _Whitesnake_ music video. The last image is of Sarah sitting on Chuck's lap inside the Mercedes with Steve Wynn and they are all laughing.

Morgan is picking coins out of the Bellagio fountain. The next picture shows him knee-deep in the fountain as he is pocketing coins. The next image is of a disgruntled Casey pulling Morgan out of the water by his waistband. The last image is of Casey holding Morgan by the waistband as he drops him onto the sidewalk.

Carina is laying with her shirt pulled up to the bottom of her bra to reveal her taut stomach on the bar at Planet Hollywood where Sandy is right behind her pouring a Johnny Walker Blue Label in her bellybutton. The next image is of Casey sucking out the amber liquor from Carina's navel while she is giggling at the ticklish feeling of his lips on her stomach. The next picture is Sarah taking a shot from Carina's navel followed by an image for Chuck, Morgan, Bryce, and Sandy. The next image is Sandy pouring a shot glass that is nestled tightly in Sarah's brimming cleavage. The next picture shows Carina chin deep in Sarah's cleavage trying to fish out the shot glass while Sarah's eyes are wide with shock. Then Carina is smiling victoriously while sucking on the shot glass like a fish with Sarah glaring menacingly at her and Sandy placing another shot glass into Sarah's cleavage. Then Chuck is fishing out the shot glass with his teeth while she is glowing with laughter as if Carina's interruption never happened. The next image is Chuck with his head cocked back and the empty shot glass in his teeth while he is smiling around the shot glass. The next picture is Sandy pouring another shot glass that is now nestled in her own cleavage while Morgan looks on in fascination. The next image is of Morgan pulling the shot glass out with only his teeth while Sandy is giggling. The next picture is Sandy wrapped around Morgan with her legs around his waist and her cleavage in his face. The last image is Sandy and Morgan making out ferociously, lipstick all around Morgan's mouth and both her hands squeezing his ass grippingly.

The next image is of Casey sitting on a white couch with Bryce to the right of him with a topless stripper lying across their laps; Sarah is grinding on top of Chuck on the other side of Casey with her back pressed to Chuck's chest and her ass molded to his crotch. The next image is of Bryce watching with fascination of the stripper as she straddles Bryce's lap and Sarah's breasts are pressed into Chuck's face while Casey just relaxes casually as if what's happening on both sides of him is just a couple of people waiting for the bus. The next image is of the stripper sitting upside down on Bryce with her legs hooked around his shoulders and her crotch inches from his face as he stares down her topless body; Sarah is walking out of the side of the picture while Chuck is reaching out to her with a surprised look. The next image is Sarah dancing on one of the stripper poles that's on a stage. The next image is of her kneeling down with her legs spread apart as she presses her back flush against the pole. The next picture is Chuck standing on the stage with Sarah while sticking some bills into her waistband and she is grinning goofily. The next image is Chuck sticking more bills into her cleavage as she picks a leg up and rests her ankle on his shoulder. The next picture is Chuck dancing sensually on the same pole as Sarah. Then Sarah is pinching Chuck's ass with both hands as he struts his ass outward from the pole like a dog stretching. The next image is of Carina topless on a strip pole and she is spinning her bra around like a lasso. The next image is a creepy older man with a huge smile throwing a bill at Carina. The next image is Carina's foot slamming into the man's face forcefully. The last image is the man on the ground holding his face while Carina is pocketing the bill he had thrown earlier as she climbs off the stage.

The next group of pictures is of Chuck smiling goofily as he is shaking Criss Angel's hand. The next image is of Morgan sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his arms out like he is meditating while Criss Angel is focusing on Morgan with his eyes closed. The next picture is Morgan floating a few feet in the air while Chuck is sweeping his foot underneath with surprise and Criss's eyes are closed and his palms are aimed towards Morgan. The next image is of Casey in a heated argument with Criss. The last image is of Casey punching Criss Angel across the face as Bryce and Carina try to hold Casey back.

Sandy is straddling Morgan on the floor of Planet Hollywood; her lips engulfing his surprised face. The next picture is Sandy grinning brightly as she lies across Bryce, Morgan, and Casey's lap in the backseat of the Mercedes. The next image is Carina sitting on Sarah's lap in the front passenger seat; Carina's knees are pointed towards the driver side and her arm is around Sarah's neck as if Sarah is Santa, a very sexy female Santa. The next picture is Morgan with his face burrowed in Sandy's stomach as he pleads her not to leave in front of Sandy's apartment complex; Sandy looking like she doesn't want to go either. The last image is Carina tongue deep in Sandy's mouth lip-locked as Sandy's eyes are wide with unexpected shock.

Bryce has his face sandwiched between two happily willing stripper's breasts; a huge smile on his face as the nipples are engulfing his mouth.

The next set of pictures is Bryce and Morgan throwing all the towels into the hot tub. The next image is Carina in just her bra and panties trying to run on the drowning towels, but her front foot is sinking and she looks like she is losing her balance. The next image is Sarah wearing just her bra and panties as she is sprinting across the towel covered hot tub, but she is sinking just like Carina. The next image is Sarah and Carina giggling in each other's arms while peering their drenched heads out of the tub. The next picture is Morgan running across the towels and he looks to be making it across. The last image is a dry Morgan with his hands raised high in pride on the opposite side of the tub as he celebrates his success.

Underwear and bra clad giggling Sarah is on Chuck's shoulders while underwear and bra clad giggling Carina is on Casey's shoulders inside the hot tub; they're pushing each other as they try to knock the other over while Bryce is leaning forward as if his interest has been completely captured.

The last set of images is of Sarah, Carina, and Chuck in their bedroom. The first image is of Chuck and Sarah kissing passionately as their hands are roaming all over each other's body. The next image is Sarah and Carina making out just as sloppily as Chuck was before with Carina's hand rapidly reaching under Sarah's blouse. The next image is Sarah wearing just a bra and the black boots while she is riding on top of a completely nude Carina who is bucking around on all fours while Sarah is smacking Carina's ass with a small black jockey whip. The next image is Sarah riding a completely nude Chuck in the same position while being spanked by the same whip on the same ass cheek as Carina was being spanked. The next image is a crooked picture of naked Carina cuffing Sarah's arm to the headboard while Chuck's outstretched hand is tickling Sarah's toes from below the camera; Sarah is giggling vigorously through glazed and hooded eyes. The next image is Carina sliding on the left black boot she removed from Sarah's left foot as she falls backwards into the television while Chuck is crumpled over in laughter beside her with his hands on his stomach. The last image of the set is Chuck crookedly lain face down across Sarah's passed out naked body with his head in her crotch and his hand on the breathtaking valley between her breasts.

The next picture is an old one so Chuck lowers the phone and stares at Sarah with a slack-jawed appalled expression. "Oh god," Sarah finally ends the silence with complete dismay. "Delete those right now!" She demands as she looks at Chuck with dread filling her expression.

"You don't think Carina deserves to know where those marks on her ass came from?" Chuck grins widely as he teases Sarah.

"Chuck," Sarah warns with a growl as she reaches for the phone. Just the thought of a picture of her naked sickens her. She is Chuck's and is meant for his eyes only; although she doesn't mind his body on hers either. "Delete those now!"

He holds the phone away from her with an evil smirk on his face to continue teasing her. She lunges for the phone angrily but misses and when she retreats her arms for a second attempt, her right elbow accidentally lands heavily on his crotch. "Ow!" Chuck lets out a strangled groan as the phone drops to the floor of the car and he cups his manhood protectively with both hands. Sarah quickly grabs the phone and starts deleting the pictures of her naked. "So… not… cool…" Chuck croakily gets out as he feels like his testicles are now lodged somewhere in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah says truthfully as she looks at the contorted expression of pain on his face. "You know that I'm self-conscious about my body and don't like anyone seeing it except you." She feels horrible for hurting Chuck; especially her natural shifter for the drive home. She just hopes to god that it can still be shifted without discomfort for the drive home. After all, she needs something to entertain herself for the next four hours.

"I was gonna delete them anyways," Chuck's voice slowly starts to settle back to normal but still slightly croaky. "You know I don't like sharing your perfect body with anyone."

"I know," she gives him a tiny smile as she looks down at his crotch. "Does it hurt?" She asks humbly.

"Obviously," he states in a high-pitched whiny voice.

"Let me see," she parts his hands and unbuttons his pants.

"I think I'm alright. They're just a little bruised," Chuck says sheepishly as she is now tugging on his waistband so she can pull his pants and boxers down.

"No," she demands a bit forcefully as she pulls his waistband down and reveals his manhood. She's just a little overprotective of her Chuck and his assets; that's all. She quickly rubs it and Chuck just lets his head fall back as his eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure. She continues to fondle his scrotum while rubbing his shaft up and down as it hardens in her hand. "Is that better?" She asks humbly as if she doesn't realize what she is actually doing to him as she looks up at him to gage his response.

"Yea," he sighs in pleasure and she sits up again and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she says embarrassedly as she hands him the phone. "I only deleted the ones of me naked. It's just…" she looks down despondently.

"Hey, there's a video on here too," Chuck pipes curiously and instantly breaks her despondent line of thinking to turn it into interest.

"Really?" Her eyebrows rise in curiosity as she scoots up next to Chuck's side again to watch as he plays the video.

_The video starts out in the strip club. They are in a private booth and Morgan is blindfolding Chuck while Carina and Sarah are staring off at each other. Each one of Chuck's hands is cuffed with two separate pink fuzzy handcuffs in a lazy crucified pose. Bryce appears in the foreground of the video with a giant smile. "So, right now we're blindfolding Chuck because Carina thinks she is better at giving lap-dances than Sarah," Bryce explains happily as he tries to give some commentary. "Chuck is going to have to decide who the better of the two is. First up," Bryce whispers as Chuck throws a thumbs up in front of him to no one in particular as he cannot see, "the gorgeous, angelic, blonde bombshell Mrs. Sarah Bartowski."_

_Sarah happily walks up to her husband and parts his legs. She places her knee against the edge of the seat directly in front of his crotch and lets her knee slide into him. She can feel all his glory through the pants fabric as she presses her chest against his face. She slides them up and down his face. She then presses her breasts into his mouth until he gives her a kiss on her cleavage. She grins happily as she spins on the balls of her feet and presses her ass into his face. She lets her ass slowly slide down his chin and against his chest, then down his stomach until it rests in his lap; she can feel his hardness against her ass. She slowly gyrates against his crotch making sure she slides his erection around. Chuck's head falls back as his jaw hangs in arousal._

_Sarah grinds up and down. Then left and right. She knows Chuck so well that she can feel him pulsating with pleasure. She sits back down on his lap and lifts her legs. She spins her body one-hundred and eighty degrees in less than a second as she wraps her legs around his shoulders. Chuck's open mouth closes as he doesn't know what is against his shoulders. He slides his cheek against both sides of Sarah's legs as he tries to figure out what they are. "Are those knees?" He asks confusedly. His question is instantly forgotten as he feels Sarah's ass slide up his thighs and against his stomach. Sarah's back fits between his legs as she expertly grinds against his scrotum with her vagina. Sarah feels Chuck rapidly reaching his climax when Bryce unceremoniously interrupts with a loud, "Stop! Time's up." Sarah looks at Bryce like he is crazy. She knows she was so close to making him blow his load. "Sorry," Bryce shrugs as he helps Sarah get off of Chuck._

_Carina winks at Sarah before stepping towards Chuck. Sarah's eyes narrow in annoyance and she crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Carina spread Chuck's legs. "Remember," Bryce calls out, "no touching, Chuck. Also, you're not allowed to use your hands or lips on him." Carina takes in Bryce's rules in stride as she slides her ass into Chuck's lap and sits on him. She starts grinding vigorously against his crotch and his mouth spreads into a large grin. She slides her ass higher up on him until it is against his chest while still grinding him. Chuck's grin turns into a smile when he feels the curvature of her ass cheeks press against his mouth. Sarah, who is standing just to the side tenses up and looks like she is about to explode as she has to fight her jealous demons._

_Carina winks at Sarah just to frustrate Sarah more, which sends Sarah overboard. She loses it and attacks Carina. But before she can land a punch, Bryce catches her arm and holds her back. Sarah spins, elbows Bryce in the chest and goes after Carina again. Sarah pushes Carina face-first into the floor while Sarah sits on top of her. Morgan and Bryce run up to break up the fight and the video drops to look at the ground. The video falls as if it has been forgotten to watch the floor as it shakes vigorously with multiple groans and grunts that sound like a fight. "Guys?" Chuck asks confusedly with slight worry as he doesn't know what's going on. "Wait, what are you doing?" Chuck asks as the video continues to capture the floor. "That's unnecessary, but okay."_

_After the video displays the floor of the strip club for another half a minute, the camera comes back up to see Chuck still sitting there with a crooked head as he doesn't know what's going on and his arms cuffed above him with only a single pink fuzzy cuff. "Alright," Bryce appears in the foreground of the camera again. He has a relieved smile on his face. "That was kind of messy. Now we've seen," he whispers so Chuck cannot hear, "Sarah. Let's see the fiery sextastic Mrs. Carina Casey." Bryce's snickering immediately halts as a low grunt is heard and the camera shakes subtly. Bryce looks over to the side and the video follows. "Go ahead."_

_The video pans over to Sarah with her hands cuffed behind her back to a strip pole with a pair of the pink fuzzy cuffs while Carina is standing there smirking smugly. Carina gives Sarah a kiss on the cheek and she grabs Sarah's ass and squeezes. Sarah looks like she is about to turn into the Hulk, showing her true strength and power as she clenches every muscle in her body; her chest puffing out, her arms becoming more defined, and her teeth are clenched and pressed tightly together as she has every urge to kill Carina at the moment. Carina's smirk turns devious as she slides her fingers from Sarah's ass up towards her breasts without breaking sensual contact. Sarah swiftly stomps on Carina's foot and spins around the pole with a high kick that Carina just barely dodges by the skin of her teeth. "Whoa…" Carina backs away with slight terror as Sarah lets out a feral growl through her clenched teeth._

"_Just get on with it," Bryce states with a tinge of annoyance. Carina finally steps over towards Chuck; the video follows her as she gets to Chuck. Carina slides her ass back down onto Chuck's lap until it is against Chuck's crotch again. Carina grins at Sarah as she feels Chuck poking her ass. Chuck's smile turns into a slack-jawed expression of awe as he feels her ass grind against his hard member. "And…" Bryce drawls for dramatic effect, "… Stop!" Carina looks at Bryce incredulously as she thought she had more time. Carina relents and bows forward in front of Chuck and gives him a wet kiss right on the tip of his erection through his tight pants._

_A loud warrior-like growl and, "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" is heard as Sarah flies out of nowhere and spears Carina's side, throwing them to the ground. The video quickly follows as Sarah pushes Carina's face into the floor and pulls Carina's arm around her back; Sarah's handcuffs still around one wrist and open on the other. Carina breaks out in laughter as Sarah sits on top of Carina and presses her knee into Carina's hand of her awkwardly bent arm. Sarah wraps the cuffs around Carina's neck and starts wrenching back while Carina is chokingly laughing while reaching back with her free hand to pull on Sarah's hair. "I'm gonna kill you, you slut!" Sarah nearly screams when Bryce and Morgan finally run up to pull Sarah off of Carina._

_The video tapes the ground once again. "Guys? Sarah?" Chuck's voice is heard as he asks confusedly. "What's going on? It sounded like a fight." It is quiet as the camera continues to move around without being able to focus on anything. "Guys?" Chuck asks as his voice is now laced with worry._ The video finally ends and Sarah and Chuck look at each other incredulously back in the car.

"A bit possessive, Mrs. Bartowski?" Chuck breaks the silence with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up," Sarah pouts. "That slut was all over you. She kissed your dick!" Sarah states angrily like it is obvious. "She kissed it!" She points down at his exposed genitals and Chuck comes to the realization that his 'everything' is just hanging out like a knight at the round table. He starts to blush and Sarah notices. Her anger dissipates instantly when she sees how cute he looks when he blushes. "It's just me in the car with us Chuck," she states like it is obvious. "I'm sure it can use some air once in a while."

"What, between being between your legs and in my pants, I'd say you're right," Chuck jokes as he amazingly finds his smug confidence again. Sarah lets out an offended huff as her jaw drops and she stares at him incredulously. Chuck smiles and kisses her forehead. "I love you so much and I'm kind of proud you're possessive of me." He starts to ramble, "It makes me feel appreciated not that I didn't before. I mean," Chuck looks down and points at his erection like the evidence is right there to back him up, "but it still feels nice to know that you're still possessive of me even after copious amounts of rufees and alcohol."

"Thank you but you better not ever think about cheating on me," Sarah grins but her tone is filled with seriousness.

"Are you kidding me Sarah?" Chuck looks at her like she is absolutely bonkers. "You are my one and only! The woman that I will forever love! The woman who will give me superheroes for children!" Chuck states boldly as his breath runs out. "Is that clear enough?" Chuck asks breathlessly as he tries to regain his breath.

"Yes," Sarah smiles bashfully. She knows that Chuck would never ever think about cheating on her. "I just wanted to hear you say it," she looks up at Chuck with hopefulness. "Is that so wrong?" She asks quietly as if she is embarrassed to ask the question. His lips pull into a smile and she gives him a juicy kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly heats up and Sarah turns so she is now straddling Chuck. His unhindered manhood pressed against her jeans. _Damn, why did I wear jeans,_ Sarah scolds herself as she only faintly feels him between her legs.

"Sa… Sa," Chuck tries to say but Sarah's fervent tongue and lips are hindering him. "Sarah!" He finally gets out breathlessly.

She leans back with a worried expression. "What's wrong, Chuck?" She asks quietly.

"No matter how much I would love to do this right now, I don't think there's enough room," Chuck states as he looks around. Sarah's left leg is out the window while her right leg is bent awkwardly against the seat to Chuck's left. Her lower back has no breathing room from the dashboard digging into her lower back.

"We can make this work," Sarah argues as she starts shifting herself. "I just need to…" she shifts her right leg so it is now over the seat. "And…" she adjusts herself so she is now perpendicular to Chuck's torso.

"Sarah," Chuck states humbly as he grips her sides and gently sits her down just to his left in a normal position.

She pouts as she knows he's right. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know," Chuck states humbly with a gentle smile on his face. "I get excited when I see you too but please, not in the car."

"Fine," Sarah lays her head on Chuck's shoulder. They both sit in comfortable silence as they enjoy each other's comfort. Sarah finds her eyes constantly falling to his exposed crotch but she barely contains herself.

"You do know that Carina deserves to know what those marks were from, right?" Chuck informs her with a subtle tone that sounds slightly apologetic but the right thing to do.

"I know, but she doesn't have to know I was riding her like a horse though."

"No she doesn't," he chuckles like it is something he would never tell. "That is something we're taking to our grave," he gives her a giant smile that makes her heart flutter.

"Good, now cover yourself before I get too excited," she looks down at his erection with arousal for the umpteenth time as she sits back in the driver's seat.

"You're done?" Chuck asks as if he is completely surprised. "You're just gonna leave me like this?" He jokingly asks while only expecting a snarky comeback.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sarah instantly drops her head and Chuck's eyes widen as he feels her luscious lips engulf him all the way to the hilt.

**/**

**Well, I guess that is it. I have to write something new now. I know it started out pretty smutty and the smut never really dissipated but it was all in good fun. I hope you all had a fun time reading this and I got all the missing moments in. I tried to make it more of a Chuck and Sarah pairing but a part of me just wanted to put Sarah and Carina together. I really have no idea what part of me could ever desire that though *wink* *wink*. What to write next now? Hmm… I don't know but I have a few ideas and my favorite is only six or so chapters done.**

**Please review… You know you want to.**


End file.
